oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Slice of Life With JK Simmons
'''Slice of Life With JK Simmons '''is a series of shorts that appear after some episodes of Oprah Makes Cartoons and Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After. Plot Each short starts with JK Simmons hanging out in his apartment when someone comes wanting his help. Then, JK Simmons has a wacky adventure helping them! Characters *JK Simmons *Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus *Ben Tennyson *Chris Chan *Mr. Beck *Jerkop *Ancy *Jesus Christ *Archibald Krauthammer *One Direction *Evil Ripjaws *Zayn Malik *Kai Green *Ferrick Wyatt *Ultimate Humungousaur *Solo Episodes Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa comes to the apartment because he has a kid that wants to meet JK Simmons. After some difficulty, it is revealed that this kid is Ben, who JK tells to fuck off. This short was shown after The Wolf Who Cried Paco. Chris Chan Chris Chan comes to the apartment because a new Sonic Boom game has been announced and he wants JK Simmons to help him protest it. JK Simmons objects, but Mr. Beck forces him to help. They go and vandalize a Gamestop, and Chris gets arrested. As JK Simmons is relaxing again, Ancy arrives and asks him to write Ehvent Horizon. This short was shown after Simple 2. Jesus Christ Jesus comes to the apartment because some kid is throwing shit at him. The kid is Ben, who is doing it because he is bored. JK Simmons accepts his excuse, annoying Jesus. This short was shown after The Curse of the Were-Buamann. Archibald Krauthammer Krauthammer comes to the apartment because Grey is on a mission and he's lonely. JK Simmons tells him to take a day off, so he goes to a One Direction concert. While he's there, Evil Ripjaws kills Liam! JK Simmons, annoyed, arrives and makes everything better. This short was shown after Thankstaking. Zayn Malik Zayn comes to the apartment for help being edgy. JK Simmons doesn't want to help, but is forced by his boss, Mr. Beck. After Zayn leaves, JK Simmons contemplates suicide, but decides not to and breaks down crying. This short was shown after My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy. Kai and Ferrick Kai and Ferrick come to the apartment for help convincing Ben to become an adult again. JK Simmons refuses, reasoning that if Baumann couldn't help, he wouldn't be able to either. This short was shown during Can't Stump the Trump. Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur comes over to introduce himself. They have a brief, awkward exchange. This short was shown after It's Always Sunny in Baumannville. Solo Solo comes over to ask for a Christmas wish, mistaking JK Simmons for Santa. He asks for more lines in the OMC Christmas special, which JK, annoyed, says that he just got. This short was shown after Un-Named Christmas Special. Trivia *In the third short, JK Simmons was seen watching himself on TV (specifically, his character Stanford Pines from Gravity Falls) *The short was inpsired by Uncle Grandpa's structure and the recurring Slice of Life With Pizza Steve short *Krauthammer is the first short to be shown in an episode not written by Oprah (the short itself was, however) *JK Simmons's monologue in the Zayn short was almost entirely improvised *The Kai and Ferrick short is the only one to be shown during an episode instead of after. Category:Series